


【RK900/RK800-60】Fuel

by saltedwhale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: ＃900/60审问测试+车＃个别器官名称预警





	【RK900/RK800-60】Fuel

RK900仰面躺在桌子上，两只手被金属链连接的手铐穿过桌子斜上角的开洞拷住，他的腰卡着桌子边沿，双腿弯曲支撑着自己保持这种看起来十分费力的姿势，脚上的铐锁被他扯到极限无法再往上挪动。  
“想想你该说什么。”  
RK800-60走到他身边，拨开他整齐服帖的外套，手从交叠的衬衫衣缝中伸进去抚摸他的胸口，并直接扯崩了扣子一路往下摸到他腹部的釱制脉搏调节器，RK900的手在一瞬间绷劲猛地抬了一下，LED也变成了黄色不断闪烁，但被镣铐锁着使他的挣扎都变成了无济于事的扭动。  
“想好了吗？”  
RK800-60的手指停留在他的调节器上，小指压着旁边褪去皮肤层的机体外板缓慢划过一道弧线，他没有进行数据交互，单纯用接触产生的电流让RK900感到威胁，后者攥了攥拳没有发出声音。  
RK800-60棕色的眼睛直视RK900的脸，他从他脸上读到一闪而逝的惊讶，他分析那是由于他刚才的接触，RK900判断不出自己的调节器是否会被拔出来然后就此宕机。  
RK800-60抽出手整了整自己的领带看着RK900，后者的衬衫的下摆还好好掖在裤腰里，领口也扣得整整齐齐，胸腹部却被RK800-60扯得完全敞开，人工心脏在他胸腔里跳动，略快的速度暴露着他现在有些紧张的情绪。  
“…我没什么可说的。”  
RK900盯着RK800-60棕色的眼睛，他的声音像他的表情一样冰冷毫无波动，似乎被拷问的人并不是他。几乎在他说完的同时，他的衬衫被RK800-60完全扯开，胸肌被RK800-60的褪下皮肤层的手掌覆住。数据涌入RK900机体的瞬间他的LED迅速转红，防火墙不断更新建立也被RK800-60用外部装置增强的数据追赶着拆除，RK900全身紧绷睁大了眼，主控权限被夺走，内部组件运转混乱，他的眼前全是接连弹出的报错警告窗口，可他连关闭都做不到。  
视觉系统受到影响，RK900看到的所有东西都蒙上了一层刺眼的红，并不断闪烁着使他的成像分析更为混乱。他的音频处理也受到干扰录入大量的噪音，他在模糊中隐约看到RK800-60凑近他的脸在他耳边说什么，他努力想要听清也只捕捉到了“判断”、“指令”等词语。噪音在他的分析程序尝试运行时突然增大，然后在一片嗡鸣中他彻底听不到外界的东西了，只有不断跳动的人工心脏的声音回荡在他音频程序里。  
RK900张了张嘴透过混乱的视觉成像看向RK800-60，他的手已经完全放松了下来，呼吸变得越来越微弱，他五指张开摊在桌子上，灰色的眼睛大张着注视着他眼前宕机倒计时，在即将归零的时候突然所有窗口停止了跳动，他的人工心脏猛地震了一下，随后所有系统恢复了运转。  
“——！”  
RK900急促地深呼吸，大量的信号让他的处理器高速运转，他的所有器官组件挨个被整理激活，他能感到刚才流失的感官在停滞了一秒后重新开始收集信号并转换成刺激代码，他感觉自己像是突然被打开了一般，整个机体接纳了所有接触到的东西。突如其来的感觉令他觉得不适，但这比即将宕机要舒坦的多，他的LED变回了黄色闪烁了几下，在自检系统运行结束后恢复了稳定的蓝色，伴着他呼吸节奏缓慢明灭。  
“现在想好了吗？或者你想体验更真实的感觉。”  
RK800-60的手指再次抚上RK900胸腹部的釱制脉搏调节器，他上一次没有把它拔出来，这次可不一定，刚才的感觉过于强烈，宕机的威胁一直在RK900的系统里隐约回响，他眨了眨眼抬起头，灰色的眼睛像一开始那样不带任何情绪。  
“我没有什么想说的。”  
RK800-60看着他的眼睛没有动，他的手褪去了皮肤层，又再次建立覆盖住了机体，他闭上眼长舒了口气，伸手摘下他脑后加装的增强装置坐进RK900面前的椅子里。  
新型号比他想象的还要难搞，大功率的输出使他疲惫，如果拆防火墙的过程持续再久一些他怕他自己要先绷不住了。  
“审问模拟结束，RK900型仿生人，编号313 248 317-87通过测试，数据资料——康纳！！”  
RK800-60一边说着一边解开RK900手链的镣铐，RK900扭了扭手腕站起来拉过还在汇报的RK800-60压到了刚才固定他的审讯桌上，灰色的眼睛露出了和刚才完全不同的情绪，他结束了预建黑了审讯室的监控按住RK800-60挥起的双手进行了数据连接。  
“呃——！”  
大量的数据让RK800-60的处理器超负荷运转，他的机体开始发热，分析系统运行缓慢，刚才RK900体会到的全部被一股脑导入RK800-60的系统。几秒呼吸停滞后RK800-60紧绷的四肢软了下来，性爱模块被RK900强行开启，呼吸恢复却开始变得混乱急促，他棕色的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，脸颊潮红，下半身在RK900有意地用大腿蹭动下迅速勃起。  
“你个混球…”  
RK800-60的后半句话被RK900的吻打断，他被迫接受RK900伸进他口腔的舌头，性爱模块在他的运行系统中占据主导让他只能进行回应。  
“或许我应该让RK800-51来，他会比你——”  
“不行。”  
RK800-60猛地偏头结束了这个吻，他抓住RK900隔着衬衫覆在自己调节器上的手盯着他的眼睛，直到RK900“嗯”一声后才凑过去继续和他接吻。  
RK900舔着他的上牙床感到愉悦，他刚刚得到了他想要的答案，笑意在他灰色的眼睛里划过，为了能够表达这种情绪，RK900毫不吝啬地解开RK800-60的裤子摸向他的阴茎给予抚慰。  
RK800-60被摸得直扭腰往他手里撞，后面逐渐溢出的液体使他股间变得湿润，RK800-60扭动了一下试图忽视这种感觉，RK900则直接拉下他半挂在腿上的裤子伸手过去塞了一根手指进去。  
“——！”  
然后他被RK800-60咬了一口，釱液的味道混合RK800-60口腔组件分泌的液体，RK900的分析模块运行后得出了RK800-60现在十分“性奋”的结论，他的动作停了一下，撤手把RK800-60翻过去面朝下按回了审讯桌上。  
“该死的…！”  
RK800-60被直接插入了，仿生人勃起的阴茎在他后穴里缓慢挪动，性爱模块在此刻把所有触觉信号都处理成了快感和欲望，他在RK900动作加快之后逐渐发出了低声的喘息，带着几声隐忍的呻吟另RK900加大了动作幅度。  
“康纳——！”  
RK800-60扭过上半身抓住RK900敞开的衬衫，他们两个衣着状态正相反，RK900上半身凌乱，下半身却只拉开了裤链，而RK800-60上半身穿得整齐，连领带都没解，下半身的裤子已经掉到了脚踝，露出两条白腿和圆润的屁股，他的屁股里还插着RK900的阴茎，进出撞击时富有弹性地轻微颤动。  
“趴好。”  
RK900按住他的后颈解开他领带绑住他双手，在保持抽插动作的同时俯身贴着他后背，一手搂着他腰一手摸着他模拟喉结的组件进行了连接。RK900把做爱时的体验交换给了RK800-60，他同时也收到了RK800-60的感官信号，快感成倍地冲击他们的处理器，几乎使RK800-60的LED再次变红。  
RK800-60到达高潮的时候被RK900捏着下巴扭过来接吻，他的后穴紧缩，阴茎射出液体，双腿也一直颤抖，直到被RK900射在机体内。  
“收拾一下准备走了。”  
RK900整理着自己的衣服，他的衬衫扣子被RK800-60崩坏了，干脆在给RK800-60解绑的时候拿了他的领带来用，黑色的领带搭着他黑色的衬衫倒是不显眼。  
“shit…”  
RK800-60扶着桌子站起来，他下半身的器官组件有些泛红，RK900的液体从他腔内流到了大腿上，湿粘的触感令他暴躁，他可不想被一眼看出干了什么好事，虽然迟早要被知道。  
“如果你不满足，我们可以回家再——”  
RK900靠着椅子将RK800-60整理衣服时表现的暴躁情绪理解为了欲求不满，而后者扯着RK900脖子上多出来的领带用粗鲁的吻打断他的话。  
RK900停顿了一下进行了回应，他的理解从没有出现偏差不是吗？某种意义上。

-END


End file.
